jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Buffet
Jay Buffet,' '''also known as the' Wine Guy''' or the Barefoot Bandit, is Jerma's most prominent GTA Online character. Jay Buffet is a dastardly criminal and a connoisseur of fine wines who owns a large vineyard and has a lovely wife and son. He was slated to be the main protagonist of Jeremy Elbertson's unreleased film "This Vineyard", though he would later be included in the Jerma Rumble - Live Action as well. Appearance and Personality Jay Buffet is a stoic man with a round face and prominent lips. He has ashy hair that is slicked back, and his hairline has a widow's peak. He is normally seen wearing light-colored suits such as gray or cream, with a partially-unbuttoned dress shirt underneath and dark aviator sunglasses. He also has a special suit that is a deep red, the color of his favorite wine. Despite his refined appearance, Jay Buffet is described by Jerma as a highly dangerous, unpredictable man in possession of incredible strength. He appears to care for his family greatly, almost as much as he cares for wine. However, if you cross him, he will not hesitate to get revenge, and isn't afraid to break laws to get what he wants. During his time in the Rumble, he brutally incapacitated The Disco Diaper beyond immediate recovery, eventually resulting in the poor wrestler's death. Jay Buffet's profound passion for fine wines see him regularly attending wine conventions in the city of Los Santos, where he is often seen in the company of Jerma's friend, MLC_St3alth. Cabernet, his favourite red wine, is kept in ample supply at his high-rise apartment, enabling him to indulge comfortably in the libation, often to the point of senseless inebriation. History This Vineyard The film stars Jay Buffet as himself in a non-fictional biopic about his life as a wine enthusiast and criminal. In the film, Jay Buffet had been studying for 25 years at the Los Santos University Wine Studies and was in possession a large wine vineyard. Though many people have tried to purchase his vineyard, he insisted that he planned to give the vineyard to his son Geoffrey someday, once he came of age. Unfortunately, the Buffet family's bountiful vineyard continues to draw unwanted attention. His family begins coming under attack by a rival gang that want the secrets to his winery and his fortune. They attempt an assassination on Geoffrey, though he allegedly survives a gunshot to the head, and burn a large portion of the vineyard later that night. Fueled by rage, Jay Buffet gets the help of his friend Tom to fight back against the gang. The film was never released, but due to the fact that Jay Buffet is still alive, he likely succeeded in his quest. In the Ring Jerma Rumble - Live Action Jay Buffet made his Rumble debut in the Live Action Rumble. He was one of the first two wrestlers in the ring alongside the Disco Diaper, and upon entering the ring Jay broke his neck from behind. From there he fought with Burgah Boy, Carl Griffinsteed and Jerma himself before being eliminated by Gabe "Glue Man" Degrossi. GTA Online Jay Buffet is the character Jerma usually used while playing GTA Online. He had various misadventures in the city of Los Santos, such as: * Getting in fights with people who are way better at the game than him. * Repeatedly getting clocked in the face by the barrel of a tank's turret. * Jumping out of helicopters without a parachute on. * Driving a motorcycle down the sidewalk and kicking random pedestrians while barefoot (this is where his nickname of the "Barefoot Bandit" came from). * Racing other drivers on a giant Mario Kart-esque racetrack floating over Los Santos. * Getting kidnapped by a hacker playing as the Joker from The Dark Knight and being kept away from everyone else in the server, including Etalyx. Gallery Wine Guy.png|Jay Buffet as he appears in GTA Online Jay and stealth.png|Jay Buffet and MLC_St3alth listen to Lester Trivia * Jay Buffet is portrayed by Ray Fuschetti in the Jerma Rumble - Live Action. He was also a co-producer of the event who helped Jerma write the script. He is also cousins with The EMT's actor. * During his entrance at the Rumble, Jay Buffet's wine glass that he threw was actually full of Red Bull rather than wine. This is likely because Jay would never throw away a real glass of fine wine. * Jay Buffet appears much younger in the Jerma Rumble, with less saggy skin and blond hair instead of gray hair. It's possible that he attended the Rumble as a young man, and that his days in Los Santos are later in his life when he's grown older. Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:GTA 5 Category:Grand Theft Auto 5 Category:Jerma Category:Criminals